1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an optical element, more particularly to a light guide and a lighting device incorporating the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A long fluorescent lamp or multiple round light bulbs are often used in exhibition venues where sufficient lighting for a long or large display area is required. However, the light emitted by a single fluorescent lamp tends to be scattered and inefficient; and the light from thus multiple round light bulbs tends to overlap and is thus uneven. In addition, increasing the number of lamps also increases the costs of lighting.
With reference to FIG. 1, Patent Application Publication No. WO2012/145293 intends to solve the above mentioned issue with a conventional lighting assembly 1 comprising a light guide 11, a light source 12 disposed on a light input end of the light guide 11, and a banding reduction element 13 disposed on a light output end of the light guide 11. The light source 12 includes a plurality of light emitting diodes (LEDs) 121. The light emitted from the LEDs 121 is regulated by the light guide 11 and then passes through the banding reduction element 13 to achieve a condensed lighting effect. However, the conventional lighting assembly 1 requires an additional banding reduction element 13 which adds to the number of components and manufacturing complexity.